


let me take care of you

by omgsynecdoche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Top Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgsynecdoche/pseuds/omgsynecdoche
Summary: Suga comes home and finds that Daichi’s already taken care of everything. He simply wants to returns the favor.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Lord forgive me for I have sinned. But this was too delicious and my brain wouldn’t stop until I spewed this all out. It started with [this meme](https://twitter.com/daisugabrainrot/status/1366797994209771525?s=20%E2%80%9D). And then somehow there was a long discussion on the DaiSuga Discord server. And now here we are.

Suga climbs the stairs of his apartment building, weary to the bone. This year’s parent-teacher conference is one of the worst he’s ever had to go through. He’s been so busy the past few nights, he’s had no choice but to leave the house in utter chaos. He had to run off to work this morning without changing the cat litter, which he was supposed to do two nights ago, and now he’s coming home late, with the sun almost completely behind the horizon, when it’s his turn to make dinner. He sighs at the thought and wonders what he can whip up quickly after a nice shower.

He enters the apartment, toeing off his shoes at the genkan, and sniffs. The air smells distinctly like freshener — the one he uses after a good thorough scrubbing down of all surfaces. He quickly scans the living room. The floors are spotless, almost sparkling. Suga walks around the room. The TV has been dusted, the wires tucked away neatly, the game cases organized. Suga’s books are back on the shelf, no longer strewn all over the floor as he had left them. The litter box has been cleaned out. 

Suga quickly pads to the kitchen/dining area and finds everything in the same state of orderliness. The random sheets of paper all over the dining table are gone. The sink and countertop have both been wiped down clean.

Suga turns his attention to the stove, where a pot rests. He’s sure he didn’t leave that there this morning — he didn’t make breakfast, didn’t even eat anything. Besides, the unmistakable scent of spices coming from the pot, fresh and hot, is something that Suga is sure he didn’t prepare.

The entire apartment has _Daichi_ written all over it.

Daichi, who has _one day_ off from work in two weeks, and has apparently spent it cleaning their place because Suga can’t be bothered to do it when he’s supposed to. Daichi, who has apparently spent his one day off grocery shopping for ingredients to Suga’s favorite super spicy mapo tofu, and has slaved in the kitchen to make it.

“Daichi?” Suga finally calls out from where he’s standing in the kitchen, a smile on his lips.

There’s no response.

Suga pads to the bedroom he has shared with his boyfriend for the last five years and pushes the door open. There, on the bed, Daichi is out cold, lying on his stomach in nothing but tight white briefs, his bath towel spread out under him. Suga can’t hold back a tiny laugh. This man who runs around town putting out fires for a living is knocked out after cleaning a tiny apartment. 

His eyes rake over Daichi’s almost-naked form and his dick is already twitching in his pants. Daichi’s thighs are on full display and _oh god_ Suga can’t wait to get to work on those. 

Suga undresses quickly, down to his underwear, as quietly as he can so as not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He crawls onto the bed toward Daichi.

“Dai?” he whispers into Daichi’s ear, pressing his palms onto the mattress above Daichi’s shoulders. “I’m home.”

“Mmm,” Daichi replies, more asleep than awake.

“Hey,” Suga breathes into his ear. Suga gives the shell small, kitten licks as he runs a hand down Daichi’s spine. Daichi simply grunts in response, blinking sleepily, not turning to look at him.

“You cleaned the place,” Suga remarks, slipping his hand into the waistband of Daichi’s briefs and giving a cheek a tight squeeze.

Daichi is awake now. He tries to roll over but Suga’s weight is on his back.

“It’s nice to come home to this,” purrs Suga. Even he isn’t sure if he’s talking about the clean apartment or the body of a Greek god under him.

“You like it?” Daichi teases.

 _Now_ Suga is sure what they’re talking about.

“You know I’m weak for your thighs, Daichi,” replies Suga, his nails scraping the skin on Daichi’s right thigh. He smirks as he hears Daichi’s breath hitch.

“Don’t move,” says Suga. He runs soft kisses along Daichi’s shoulders and down his spine. He places a kiss in the middle of the small of Daichi’s back, right where it dips, just before it curves up again into his ass.

Suga nuzzles his face against the fabric of Daichi’s briefs, kneading the tight round muscle in his hands. He loves the feel of Daichi’s firm ass, loves how tight it is, loves how it gets Daichi all riled up, in _three… two… one…_

 _“Fuck, Suga,”_ Daichi hisses, lifting his head and turning to look at his boyfriend.

“I said, don’t move,” Suga repeats sternly. He gives Daichi a look, but the bigger man refuses to back down.

“Just get on with it already,” Daichi whines.

“ _Tch._ Impatient, are we?” Suga scoffs as he roughly pulls off Daichi’s briefs and tosses them aside. He fixates entirely on that firm mound of flesh, licking his lips. He honestly can’t wait to plunge himself into Daichi, but the desire to torture his boyfriend until he is nothing but a writhing, screaming mess overpowers him.

Daichi begins to lift his hips and push back towards Suga, who’s sitting on his heels between Daichi’s legs. The movements are small, but Suga knows enough — has done this enough times — to notice even the slightest movements.

“What did I say, Daichi?” he asks, his voice rougher now.

“Don’t move,” Daichi echoes his words and surrenders with a sigh, lying flat on his stomach again.

“Good boy," coos Suga. “Just relax. Let me take care of you, baby.”

Suga lies on his stomach, still between Daichi’s legs. He starts at the back of Daichi’s left knee, licking a slow stripe upwards, both hands holding his boyfriend down by his calves. He laps at Daichi’s skin, the salty taste intoxicating him. The feeling of hard muscle on his tongue is something Suga can never get enough of. He finds a spot and bites down — _hard_. 

Daichi lets out a loud moan from deep within his chest.

Just the way Suga likes hearing him.

Suga works up Daichi’s left thigh, littering it with bite marks, licking over the spot to soothe the skin, then clamping his lips back onto it and sucking, drawing blood to the surface. It’s tiring work, and Suga’s jaw starts to stiffen, but he pushes through until Daichi’s left thigh is almost entirely covered in bite marks and hickeys. Suga can feel Daichi trembling beneath his touch, but he’s not done. He moves to the other leg and works the same slow torture on Daichi’s right thigh, biting and sucking and licking until Daichi is rutting helplessly against the mattress.

“I told you to not move,” Suga reminds him, placing a hand on Daichi’s hip until he lays flat.

 _“Hnnnggh,”_ groans Daichi. “Stop fucking _teasing_!”

“Who, me?” asks Suga in a sugary voice, fake as plastic. He sucks hard into Daichi’s thigh, leaving another bruise, causing Daichi to moan loudly.

“Fuck, Suga,” Daichi moans. Suga is focused on the tan skin of Daichi’s powerful thigh in front of him, but he’s pretty sure Daichi is shedding tears by now.

“Suga, please,” Daichi whimpers from somewhere above him.

“Please _what_?”

“I need—” Daichi trails off and doesn’t finish his sentence. Suga bites into his right thigh and Daichi growls in response, hips jerking against the sheets. Suga tightens his hand on Daichi’s hip in warning.

“What do you need?” Suga coos. He wraps his lips around another patch of flesh and sucks as hard as he can.

“Hnnnggh…” Daichi moans. “I… I need… _hah…_ ”

“Use your words, Sawamura,” says Suga, as if instructing one of his students. He sends Daichi reeling with another hickey and Daichi lifts his head from the pillow.

“Fuck, Suga, _please, fuck me_!”

“Not if you ask like that,” Suga teases as he licks a broad stripe right at the junction where thigh meets groin. He hears Daichi suck in a breath. Smirking, he lifts his chest up and sinks his teeth into Daichi’s right ass cheek.

Daichi shouts — from pain or pleasure, Suga isn’t sure, but he loves that sound, would give anything to hear it from Daichi.

 _“Suga,”_ sobs Daichi.

“Hmm?”

Suga does it again — bites hard into the round flesh, relishing in the resistance of Daichi’s firm muscle against his teeth — and makes Daichi cry out.

He finally gives Daichi a break, rests his chin right on the small of his boyfriend’s tan, muscular back.

“Yes, baby?” Suga asks, emphasizing the pet name.

 _“Daddy,”_ Daichi breathes. Suga smirks and lifts his chest up off Daichi.

 _“Please, daddy,”_ moans Daichi, in a voice that Suga only ever hears when he’s thoroughly wrecking the man. “I need you inside me now.”

Suga leaves another bite mark on Daichi’s ass and soothes the spot with a soft lick.

“See, was that so hard?” he taunts. He adjusts slightly, so that he’s now sitting on his heels again. He places his hands on Daichi’s hips. Daichi doesn’t need to be told what to do this time, knows exactly how Suga wants him — on his knees, with his face pressed to the pillow, his ass up in the air, ready for the taking.

Suga runs a calloused palm over the globe of Daichi’s ass, and that’s all the warning Daichi gets. Suga’s face is suddenly buried between those firm round cheeks as he thrusts his tongue into Daichi. He licks and laps and thrusts into his boyfriend with that long muscle, spit dribbling down his chin. Daichi writhes under his touch, and every mewl sends heat right into Suga’s groin. He fights the fatigue in his jaw and keeps up the pace until Daichi screams out his name.

That’s his signal to stop.

Suga pulls away and wipes at his chin with the back of his hand. He looks up at Daichi, whose neck is twisted to look back right at him.

“Daddy, _please_ ,” Daichi begs. He has tears in his eyes, and _oh_ how Suga is weak for _this_ Daichi, the complete opposite of the strong, dependable man everyone knows, the Daichi who only Suga is allowed to see, the Daichi who willingly falls apart under Suga’s touch, only to be pieced back together.

Suga quickly pulls off his own underwear. His own cock is hard and dripping and desperately needs attention, but this isn’t about him, it’s about Daichi’s pleasure. He trails open-mouthed kisses along Daichi’s back and runs his hands over the broad chest. He grabs a handful of Daichi’s tits and squeezes while his other arm reaches for the drawer beside the bed and grabs the bottle of lube. Daichi mewls underneath him as his cock brushes against Daichi’s waiting hole.

“Don’t worry baby,” he whispers against the shell of Daichi’s ear. “I’ve got you.”

Suga peels himself off of Daichi, sits up as he works the thick liquid along his length. He gets on his knees, gripping Daichi by the hips, and pushes into the tight heat.

 _“Hah!”_ Daichi exhales sharply as the head of Suga’s cock pushes past the rim. There’s resistance, they can both feel it. Suga admits he didn’t prep Daichi enough (or maybe at all).

“You okay?” Suga asks. He’s ready to pull out at the first sign of discomfort, but Daichi simply growls.

“Yes, _fuck_!” Daichi pushes back against Suga, crying, “Daddy please!” Suga sinks further into the hot tightness of Daichi’s hole, causing a shot of arousal to course through him. He can’t help it, he isn’t thinking — he pushes in and bottoms out in one motion.

 _“Fuck!”_ This time it’s Suga who hisses and heaves. “Dai, baby, you’re so tight… _so tight_ for me.”

But he doesn’t move. He knows that while Daichi can take it, he needs a bit of time to adjust.

And then, he feels it — Daichi’s moving his hips forward, making Suga slide out of him slowly.

It’s Suga’s signal to move.

His grip tightens on Daichi’s hips, his fingers digging into the tan skin. He pulls out, until only the head remains, and thrusts back in — _hard_.

“ _Yes_ , daddy!” Daichi shouts, whipping his head up from where it rests on the pillow.

Suga fucks him relentlessly, at a punishing pace, his thighs hitting the back of Daichi’s, his balls slapping against Daichi’s ass. Daichi is perfect for him, always has been, always will be. It’s like Daichi was meant to take him, and he was meant to fill Daichi up, in every way he wants, to wreck him completely, to satisfy him to no end.

“Fuck, baby,” Suga grunts. “You feel so good. _Fuck. Daichi._ ”

“Harder, daddy, please,” Daichi whimpers, and Suga is not one to deny him. He fucks into him as hard he can, their skin slapping together obscenely. Suga thrusts and rolls his hips, until he hits that spot inside Daichi that —

_“God, Suga, fuck me!”_

— that makes Daichi scream out just like that, just the way Suga loves hearing him.

Suga has memorized every single part of Daichi — what makes him smile, what makes him laugh, what makes him cry, what makes him angry, what makes him scream out Suga’s name, what he needs to finally let go and allow himself to tip over the edge. And so Suga leans onto Daichi’s back, bites into his shoulder, and reaches for his cock.

It’s throbbing, weeping in Suga’s hand, and he’s sliding easily, up and down the length, working Daichi to orgasm.

“Come on, baby,” he grunts against Daichi’s neck. “Come for me.”

He pumps Daichi’s cock in time with his thrusts. He twists his wrist and tightens his grip slightly.

And then he gives exactly what Daichi needs.

_“Daichi. I love you.”_

He feels Daichi tighten around him, sucking him in, before he feels the thick warm liquid coat his fingers. He whispers the same words over and over as he works Daichi through his orgasm and tips over the edge himself, his hips stuttering, his cock twitching and sputtering inside the warm hole.

Daichi collapses onto the bed with Suga right on top of him. They pant in sync, desperately trying to catch their breaths. Suga buries his face into the crook between Daichi’s neck and shoulder.

He feels Daichi’s hand behind his head. He looks up, and Daichi is looking at him. Daichi pulls him in for a kiss — slow, sweet, languid, filled with a passion similar to the one they have just shared.

Suga finally rolls off of Daichi’s back and flops onto the bed beside him. Daichi wraps an arm around his waist.

“If I’d known that cleaning up the apartment would get me this, I’d have done it every day years ago," Daichi laughs.

“It wasn’t the cleaning up,” replies Suga. “It was your damn thighs and ass on fucking _display_.”

“Ah, my bad,” says Daichi. “So I shouldn’t clean up around the house more often, then?”

“Meh, I don’t really care,” Suga quips. “You should splay out like that in just your underwear more often, though.”

“Deal.”

Suga rolls onto his side, pressing his face into Daichi’s broad chest.

“I love you,” he whispers.

Daichi plants a kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this! I need more practice in writing smut so constructive criticism is also very welcome!
> 
> Holler at me on Tumblr and Twitter.


End file.
